


You Are Home

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Damon found his home but doesn't have a happy ending. What he once lost can never be found, or so he thought.





	You Are Home

Parties left and right, music played all damn night. There wasn’t a dull day when you moved to the city. You were a pretty little thing who socialized with a lot of people, knew the commoners, and met the newcomers. 1920’s was the glitz, glamour, and jazz. In your personal taste, you loved the 20’s as much as you loved being the King’s little princess, you being you, didn’t really like non-extravagant lifestyle.

Your curls were done and your lipstick glimmering in red, you were ready to get the night started once again. You were the guest of the night for this new bar that opened in the city. You, of course, performed on the little stage, making yourself more known. After your little performance, you sat by the bar, signaling for a small drink. It wasn’t uncommon for men to sit next to you but this one man caught your eye. He had a small smirk on, the blues eyes you’ve seen, and raven hair that looked mysterious. It all started that night.

“Does the lady want another drink?” He asked. You smiled and nodded. He signaled the bartender and he poured you one and the stranger. “My name is Damon Salvatore, and you?” He asked, asking for your hand. “(Y/n) (y/l/n).” You said and giggled, placing your hand in his. He gave a sweet kiss on your knuckles. “I haven’t seen you around town, what brought you in this sleepless town?” You asked. “Passed by, hoping to find something fun to do.” He answered, looking straight in your eyes. “Well I think you’re in the right place.” You said giggling, you were into him.

Damon found this girl not only beautiful but ravishing enough to bleed you dry for his meal of the night. After a few drinks and a little more conversations, he leaned closer to you, letting you inhale his intoxicating scent. “Want to find a much private place?” He asked and you giggled, taking his hand for the offer. You were excited to get a good looking on for dinner. You followed him outside, just behind the bar and he held your waist, pinning you to the wall. His lips attached to yours and your hands landed on his neck, pulling him close.

He pulled away and you saw it, his vampire face. You tensed but you were laughing inside and let him bite your neck but. Playful you came out to play and just as he bit into your neck, you moaned, you drew out your fangs and bit into his neck. Damon immediately pulled away and sped far across you. With blood dripping down the side of your lips, you smiled and chuckled. His eyes widened and watched the wound on your neck heal. “You’re a vampire?!” He asked. “I guess we found each other good enough to eat.” You said in a sultry voice. You sped, pinning him to the wall this time and attaching your lips to his.

He flipped you two, holding your hands above your head as his kisses dropped to tour jaw and to your neck. You moaned and when he got back to your lips, he smirked. “You’re as good as you look like, he said and held you close and sped you two back to apartment. The moment the door banged close, hands went to each others bodies, cupping, squeezing, and feeling. You unbuttoned his shirt and pants as he undid your dress behind you, pulling the one pin that held your hair up, making it flow down your back as your dress hit the floor. You two were half naked when you reached the bed.

He laid you in bed and kissed down your naked body, your hand in his hair, pulling as you felt pleasure. He reached your core and bucked your hips up. He kissed back up your body and then your lips. "You’re a naughty little vampire.” He said and you giggled. You flipped you both and you straddled him, pushing yourself down his length, moaning with your eyes closed. You two were elevated with the small amount of blood you two shared and induced with pleasure. You ground yourself to him and he bucked his hips up, pushing you forward. He flipped you two again, pushing your arms up, holding them above your head as he fucked your relentless.

Pleasure build and he had you coming apart one right after the other, your moans and small screams filling the room. He groaned, leaning down to kiss you and letting go of your hands from captivity. Your hands went to his back, your nails digging into his skin until it was decorated with red lines as he left deep kisses in the expanse of your neck, glad that they will heal quicker than the normal human. You pulled his head up, kissing him pleasurably that he moaned against your lips. “Vampire sex is always so much better.” He breathed and you chuckled, agreeing as he thrusted into you deep, coming apart inside of you.

He pulled out and reached for a cloth to clean off and then he laid on his back, breathing heavily. “One of the best I’ve had in quite some time, if I may say so.” You said. You heard him chuckle and you looked over at him to see him looking at you. “This city don’t seem so bad at all. I think I found my home.” He said, looking straight into his eyes and basically went over you, attaching his lips against yours with a sex inviting kiss to which you were more than willing to reciprocate, continuing on for the night and the days to come.

That was a 5 years ago.

Damon and you are now together, traveling around the nearby cities, going to bar by bar, partying like never before but two landed in the outskirts of the city, in a beautiful house. All that soon ended when hunters arrived. They searched home by home, bar by bar, looking for all the vampires they can kill. “(Y/n), we have to run now!” Damon exclaimed, pulling you by your hand. “I am not leaving without a fight, Damon, this is our home!” You screamed. “We can’t stay! (Y/n), listen to me, anywhere is home with you and I am not leaving you behind!” He said. “We have to go.” He softly said, caressing your hand.

Tears streamed down your eyes and just as you nodded, a big explosion occurred, separating you and Damon. Your eyes widened as you saw him too far from you. You felt weak with the beams covering half your body. “(Y/n)!” Damon tried to get up but the flames were everywhere, the smoke was too much. “You gotta run, Damon. I’m okay, save yourself.” You said. “No, no, I will save you.” He said, getting up, regaining his strength just for you.

He saw 5 people rampage through the fire, stakes in their hands and he searched for you through the smoke. He finally met your eyes and you looked straight at him, body carried by the hunters. “Run, Damon.. I love you.” Damon froze, shaking his head. “Run..” “I’m so sorry, (y/n), I love you too..” He said and did just as you asked.

_2010_

Damon was back in his reckless ways, terrorizing his little brother and his little friends. Of course he thinks differently of Elena, especially being the doppelganger of Katherine. Life back in Mystic Falls wasn’t too bad but that day he hated the most arrived, he was visibly down, it even concerned Stefan. He didn’t know why all of the sudden Damon was drinking sorrows away and when he’d ask Damon, he would just reply, ‘There’s always something to be sad about.“ Damon thought it was a good idea, after decades, to just visit that place where you two had separated, where you died, is what he liked to remind himself.

June 23 was the day the hunters have taken you and killed you, the day he regret leaving you, the day his life once again fell apart, killing hundreds without care and humanity.

The place looked better than before but somehow it was still worse than before it all even started. There was a built Victorian style home that stood above where he and you used to live but something felt a little odd to him as he walked closer to the house. It was secluded, a home amongst the fields far from the city. He can smell all sorts, from blood to what seemed to be dead bodies, and _vervain_.

He knitted his eyebrows and opened the door. It was packed with weapons, stakes, and he can now strongly smell the vervain in every corner of the house. He sobered himself up and carefully searched the house of anyone present. He slowly came down the basement and there he saw a pile of dead bodies, dried of blood, right against a small cell.

He slowly walked towards it and moved the pile of decaying, old bodies to look at whatever was inside that cell that made the house abandoned and secluded.

"Hello?” He asked. He waited for the person to reply but it was silent. The rays of the sun from the small window made it hard to see the corners where darkness was evident. For the first time in a long time, he was scared. His heart ache of the memories this place held but it scared him to know that this house alone, _his_ house, was still a place for vampires and hunters. He forcefully opened the cell door and walked inside, gulping.

There was a body, he assumed was a vampire, clearly desiccating. He listened to signs of moving but the body must have been long desiccated. He looked at the pile of bodies, the way they dressed and it surely wasn’t from today. This house was long forgotten by other hunters, or was avoided because of whoever this person was. He moved the body, trying to look at the face but it wasn’t easily recognizable but what shocked Damon was the necklace the person wore.

His eyes widened and searched the fingers, there was no sign of any lapiz lazuli ring. He wrapped the body in whatever cloth he can find and he sped out of the house quickly to his car, driving 100 going back home, looking behind him making sure _you_ were still alive.

It wasn’t long until the sun set and his home was visible. He can hear people inside his house and without care, he carried the wrapped body inside and into the living room couch. “What the hell, Damon?” Elena screamed. “Shut up.” He muttered. “What did you do, brother?” Stefan asked. He turned to them. “Can you two just leave?” He calmly yet strongly asked. “What’s wrong with you, Damon, and what is that?” Elena asked. “Nothing for you to concern. Don’t touch her.” He said and sped to go get blood bags.

“_Her_?” Elena asked Stefan. “I–I don’t know..” He replied.

Damon growled with the sight of them still there but he carefully unwrapped the body and Elena gasped. Stefan knitted his eyebrows as he watched Damon carefully pour blood into the girl’s mouth. He saw the care in his actions and he had to know who this girl was. They both watched Damon trying to bring back the life of this vampire. Countless of bags were used and Damon was starting to worry but with the 8th bag, the color in your body started to go back.

Your face was more radiant than ever and Damon’s heart broke knowing you were alive all alone, making him feel more guilt. He looked all over your face, how pick your lips were, how soft your hair felt as he caressed it. “Damon, who is she?” Stefan broke the small moment Damon was having. Damon turned to him with the realest soft smile he never saw since they were humans. “The love of my life.” Damon replied quietly, hi blue eyes brimmed with tears.

He turned back to you, caressing your face, holding your hand, waiting for you to gasp back to life. Damon sped to his room rampaging through his things until he found the ring he promised to give you but never did. “Who is she, Damon?” Stefan asked and Damon told them of his memories of you and him, and the little peace you two had before the tragic day.

“I can never take off the guilt I have when I left her that night. I’ll never forgive myself for not looking for her.” Damon said and when he turned to your body, you gasped, opening your eyes and breathing heavily. Damon was quick to be at your side and helped you sit up. You were disoriented and you panicked, not knowing where you were but when you looked up, you saw the face you thought you’d never see. “Damon?” Your voice was soft but it hurt to speak.

A tear slid down his face in the sight of you, in hearing your voice. You smiled and cupped his cheek. “Don’t cry, you’re supposed to be big bad.” You softly joked. Damon chuckled and kissed your forehead. “You might need this.” Damon said, handing her a blood bag. “In a bag?” You asked. You then looked around you to see other people in a room.

“Where am I?” You asked Damon. “You’re in Mystic Falls.” He answered. “I think the right question is, when am I at?” You asked. Damon smiled softly. “It’s 2010.” He said and your eyes widened. You breathed out heavily. “I’ve been dead for almost 3 decades.” You said and that broke his heart. “I am so sorry for not looking for you.” Damon said, leaning his forehead against yours. “I told you to run.” You said smiling.

You looked behind him to see a man and woman. “Who are they?” You asked. Damon sat beside you and cleared his throat. “Do you remember me telling you about my brother, Stefan?” He asked and you nodded. “That’s him, that’s my little brother.” Stefan went near and offered a hand. You took it and smiled. “This is his girlfriend, Elena.” You looked at her face and visibly tense. You sped far away from her. “Are you kidding me, that’s Katherine!” You said. Damon stood and Stefan looked at you.

“You knew Katherine?” Stefan asked. “If you’re old enough, you’d know that bitch.” You said and glared at this 'Elena’, who visibly looked scared. Damon sped to you and calmed you down. “Believe me, this is not Katherine. This is her doppelganger, Elena is human.” Damon assured. You sped in front of her and looked at her, to which Elena gasped. “I’m sorry, I–I just thought you were her. I mean, you do look like her, _a lot_.” You said and walked back to Damon.

“I think you should rest, (y/n).” Damon said, walking to you. “I don’t want to rest now, I’ve been gone for 30 years, Damon. Teach me, show me what I’ve missed.” You said and he smiled, nodding. “This is for you.” He said and lifted your hand up to slip a ring into your ring finger. It was a daylight ring, somewhat similar to what you owned before. “Thank you, Damon.” You said and pecked his cheek.

“We should leave you two alone to catch up.” Elena said and took Stefan’s hand. “Yeah.” Stefan agreed. “It’s nice meeting you two.” You said and they left.

Damon took you to his room for you to freshen up, getting a bath ready. “What did they do to you?” He asked, watching you strip off the clothes you were wearing. He entered the tub and you following him after, soaking your bodies in hot and soapy water. You leaned against him and he massaged your arms.

“After the fire, when they took me, I thought they were going to kill me. But after months of going from place to place, I saw they brought me back to our house, fully built, and they kept me inside that cell for I don’t know how long. They didn’t feed me, they tortured me into telling me where were the vampires I knew. I couldn’t escape, I was vervained, weakened, exposed in the sun rays without my ring, they slowly killed me. The bars were soaked with vervain weakening me every time I tried to escape.”

“They only way I thought I can escape was by killing them. Every time one came to the door I would bleed them dry and try to open the bars but I didn’t know why I couldn’t. When I killed most that I can, they tried to shoot me but I was stronger than that. I’ve lived for centuries, Damon. I cant withstand wooden bullets. After that night, no one ever came, the vervain was still strong and I was weakening, until I started to desiccate.”

He sighed. “If only I looked for you after that, we could’ve been together.” He said. “It wasn’t your fault, Damon. Don’t blame yourself.” You said, looking at him. “I flipped my humanity the moment I ran, I killed a lot of people. It was for sport more than feeding.” He said. “I would too if I was in your position.” You said.

“I love you so much, (y/n), I’m so happy to have found you.” Damon said, kissing your shoulder. “I’m glad you found me, Damon.” You replied, proceeding to ask him questions about the new decade.

* * *

It was hard to learn but here you were, on your phone while driving. “You know, you’re not allowed to do that.” Damon said, chuckling. “Yeah, but I got this.” You said smiling at him. “Where are we going anyway?” He asked. “Somewhere I want to see.” You answered. “And how do you even know how to get there?” He asked you. “Um memory..?” “Really, princess?” He asked with an eyebrow raised. “I’m kidding. I used google maps!” You proudly said, making him laugh. “You’re such a dork, (y/n).” He said, shaking his head. “I’m your dork.” You replied. He lifted your hand and kissed your knuckles.

You drove for hours and when Damon realized where you two were going, he tensed. “Stop the car, (y/n).” He ordered. You looked at him and knitted your eyebrows. “No.” You said, continuing to drive. “I said stop the goddamn car.” He said and you applied the brakes, harder than you should. “What the hell is your problem, Damon?” You asked. “Why are we going here?” He asked, your eyes directly meeting his’. “I meed to see what happened.” You said, stepping on the gas. “(Y/n), I swear to god, if you don’t stop the car–” “You’ll what? Lock me in my room?” You asked, jaw clenching as you pulled over the side of the road.

Damon softened and he cupped your cheek, prompting you to look at him. “I love you, but I’m not letting you see the hell you were just in.” He said. “It _was_ our home, Damon.” You argued. “That night they took you away from me was the night they took our _house_. We can’t take it back anymore, we can’t remove all the bad memories it came with, all the pain and suffering.” He answered.

Damon sighed in defeat as he stood in front of the main door he had kicked just a weekbefore. You clenched your jaw, it looked awful, run down, it was indeed abandoned. You sped downstairs to what you assumed was where you were locked up. You eyed the pile of bodies, more like, bones now, that you drained of blood but was never enough to make you strong to escape. “I want to take it back.” You whispered. “What do you mean?” He asked. You turned to him and with all seriousness. “This is _mine_. They will not just destroy it and take it as their own. This _our _property. You should also be fighting for it.” You said.

He sighed. As much as the memories hurt him he understood what you were getting at. Rebuild the home and make new memories.

Maybe it didn’t hurt you as much, maybe to you it was more of a freedom, a revenge, Damon thought. You were in the other side of the story, he was in the one that screamed pain. He loved you more than anyone he had ever love, he was too torn to make a move like he planned for Katherine to escape under Fell’s church. “I know it hurt you to see this place but I was locked in here, in my own home that I couldn’t even call my own. I’m glad you didn’t share the same fate as I did but, Damon, I want the old us back.” You said.

He looked at you with a strong stance. “I know but I can’t leave my brother now, not when we know Katherine can come by Mystic Falls any time.” He said. You looked at him. You then stood there and hurt flashed through your eyes as realization hit you. “You came back to Mystic Falls to 'free’ Katherine, didn’t you?” You said and without a word, you knew he was guilty.

“And you tell me I was the one you loved the most.” You said and sped out of the house.

“It’s not like that, (y/n)–” “They why would you ever go back to Mystic Falls?! You told me that when we were ready to settle down, we would eventually live there but I was _so _stupid to not think that Katherine might have been there ever since you told me of your encounter with her!” You screamed. “I have known her before you did, I believed you when you said she was trapped, but now I don’t know if you’ve ever loved me knowing you wanted to go back to the forsaken town, and maybe one day you’d plan to let her out.” You said, your heart clenching.

“Believe me when I say, I love you, (y/n). I felt all the hurt I could ever feel last week when I went here, when I tried to relive our memories. I convinced myself you were dead because knowing if you were alive and not beside me hurt more than knowing you were dead.” Damon exclaimed, tears brimming his bright blue eyes.

“Mystic Falls was–is my _humanity_, (y/n), and I wanted to share that with you.” He said. “Not this house,” gesturing to the broken down property. “You were home to me, (y/n). Always will, but I wanted to share with you the place I grew up in, to show you who I was before I became this.” He said. Tears slipped down your face and into the dead grass beneath your feet.

“That’s why you didn’t want to fight them that night. It was okay for you to just run.” You said, looking down. Damon walked to you and lifted your head with his finger. “No matter where we live, in a shack, in a mansion, heck a castle, I don’t care as long as I have you. You are home.” He pulled you to his chest, hugging you as you softly cried. This place hurt you for breaking the wonderful peace you had with a wonderful person but you had to let it go now. Damon pulled away to look at you. “We don’t need this house, princess. You got me and I got you.” He said. You nodded and he kissed your forehead. “You’re always going to be home now, okay?” He asked. Voice muffled against your head. You nodded once more. He lifted your head and kissed you. “Never forget that.” He said and smiled. “I never will, I promise.”


End file.
